Peter and Gwen: a series of one-shots
by Marvel fiction
Summary: Easily one of the most lovable romances in comic book history, brought to life by Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield, here we delve into a romantic series of one-shot stories, revolving around the love and honor Peter and Gwen hold for each other! Join us for these stories of love, as we follow the antics and tenderness that envelope the wonderful Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker. Rated T
1. A is for Admiration

**Author's Notes: Guys...I got sad again. I just bought TASM 2 on DVD...and...and I...th-the ending, goddamn it, I couldn't get out of the room fast enough, I couldn't pause it quick enough! Why Marc Webb, why! Then again, rumors have it Emma Stone will be playing the Carnage version of Gwen Stacy as Spidey's villain in TASM 3! Whoa, that is one hell of a twist! **

**Anyway, a new story of Fluffy one shots, cos hey, why not? Now, I'm sure you've all read "Peter and Gwen A-Z" by NoraSpider-Girl. It's super cute and brilliantly written, so check it out if not. I got inspiration to jump on the bandwagon, and do a series of one shot stories for this pair, so if you like fluff and this pairing, you'll love this! You are all in charge of what happens in this story, too! For example, if I need an idea, let me know what you want to read for it, and if I like it, I'll write it! Anyway, that's enough out of me.**

**"We're Best Friends" is still in progress too, but I needed a break from all the heart angst and stuff, cos Kraven is about to make his entrance into their lives, so here is some fluff! - Dave**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A is for Admiration<strong>

**...**

The moon loomed ominously in the night sky, like a hole in a quilt of black silk, lunar light pouring through in trickling streams of gorgeous white light. Crystal stars glimmer and flicker in the infinite abyss of space, accompanying the moon in painting the never sleeping city of Manhattan in a pale glow. Even through the window of the bedroom, overlooking the city, muffled moans of police sirens and car horns rapping against the glass, the cold could be felt as it invisibly crept into the warmth, battling the comforting temperature.

She shivered and mumbled in her deep sleep, cuddling deeper into the curve of Peter's bare torso, defined pectorals her pillow. His right arm curled around her frame and his calloused fingers held gently to her hip, fingers stroking lightly against the visible band of pale skin between the night top's hem and the elastic band of her Pajama shorts. Gwen was fast asleep, snuggled up against him in her bed, sheets kicked around their ankles, enveloping and lapping his and her toes, like an ocean wave of silky cotton. She hummed a content sigh, warm breath leaving her softly pursed lips, tickling against his collar bone. Peter smiled and lifted his left hand from her pale thigh, currently wrapped around his stretched out legs, her toes coiling above his, stroking his shins.

He brushed a curled lock of gold out of her closed eyes and looped it gently behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek, making her shuffle and mumble something incoherent into his shoulder. He chuckled quietly as he felt her lips move against his sensitive skin. Her arms moved up from being folded to her chest and pawed the air, moaning and furrowing her eyebrows, closed eyelids scrunching. Peter's eyes widened incredulously and he stifled his laugh as he watched her...dreaming? Was she dreaming?

He watched her reach her hands out to the air, clutching at nothingness, mumbling incoherence again, before her lips contorted and parted, a silent yawn creeping out of her mouth as she sucked in oxygen. He smiled till his cheeks hurt, watching her so close and all his, her button nose scrunching up as her deep sleep yawn finished, clapping her lips and snuggling back into his chest.

Gwen huffed and she dropped her hands back to rest on Peter's chest with a quiet slap against hard muscle. Her fingers slid down across his chest, running over the hard bumps of scarred skin, once gouging tears from Lizard Talons, now healed to raised ridges of white hard tissue and lapping pale skin. He grinned stupidly and shook his head, leaning back against her headboard. Her right thigh slid up his leg further, her long slender calve stroking against the sensitive hairs and skin of his own leg as she folded up into an almost fetal position, pretty much in his lap now.

Peter chuckled and pressed his palm to her thigh gently, trying to coax the fast asleep girl to stretch out again. She moaned and grumbled before bringing her left leg up too, now fully folded up into his lap, head against his chest. Peter huffed and couldn't help the grin. She was absolutely beautiful, no matter what, whether she be clad in a curve hugging cocktail dress, or a pair of flannel pajamas. There was something about the way she looked when she slept, all the stress of life melting away and leaving her be for a few blissful hours of rest. Was it the way all her muscles relaxed and softened in his arms, the way her eyelids spasmed every so often as a dream whisked her away on subconscious adventure? Was it down to the way she mumbled and squeaked as she stretched out, paws sliding up and down his chest absent mindlessly, or the way her lips softened and relaxed, parting ever so slightly as she breathed through her mouth? It didn't matter what it was that he found so captivating about her sleeping, all that mattered was that she was his, and he was hers.

Peter snapped from his **Admiration** of Gwen as a fizzing sensation erupted across the tips of his toes, like hot needles prickling his skin. All the blood had been cut off from her legs coiling over his. He needed her to move, but hated the idea of waking his sleeping beauty. He licked his dry lips and cleared his throat quietly, mouth opening and closing, gaping like a fish, the words never forming as he disdained the idea of waking the blissful blonde in his arms.

"Gwen." he whispered gently. She never moved. He shuffled slightly, running his hand up from her hip to cup the back of her shoulder, pale smooth skin, creamy to the touch sliding over his fingertips.

"Gwen?" He sung, kissing her nose. She grumbled, swatting the air around her nose. "Gwen, honey?"

"Mmm..." He watched her eyebrows furrow and her lids scrunch, before slowly peeling open, revealing a pair of bright green irises...tired green irises. "W-Wha..." she opened her mouth wide, yawning till her jaw ached. She finally closed her mouth and licked her dry lips. "...What?"

"I umm...I need you to move, okay?" He grimaced, feeling the fizzing tingling across his toes.

"Why?" she whined, burying her face in his chest, shaking her head. "M'comfy."

"I know you are, I know, but my legs are - umm - falling asleep...all tingly." he felt the pins and pricks of heat fizzing in his toes, blood circulation cut off. "Can you umm...let me up please?" Peter whispered to her hair, kissing her scalp. Gwen groaned and shuffled off of him, pulling her long legs off of his. He sat up and hissed, running his hands up and down his shins, squeezing his toes to encourage any form of blood flow. Gwen blinked hard a few times, bags under her eyes and a tired expression on her face. She was barely with it at all, sniffing and running the tops of her fingertips under her nasal. She looked around her dark room, a thin band of amber light under her closed bedroom door being the only light source. She looked over Peter at her closed window, curtains pulled over ever so slightly, the city visible through the silky fabric. Peter sat up into her line of bleary sight.

"Beh...Better?" she grumbled, yawning again, squinting her eyes further, stifling the jaw stretching ball of air currently filling her lungs with the back of her hand. She exhaled loudly and closed her mouth, blinking tiredly, eyes glassy and red with sleep. Peter nodded and ran a hand up through his windswept hair, leaning back onto the pillows, shuffling till he was comfortable. He pulled his arm out to rest across her pillow and smiled at her. Gwen smiled back lamely and shuffled closer, snuggling back into his side. Blonde hair fanned out across his abs and he chuckled a grin, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her hair and kissing her soft scalp, all the while smelling the rich scents of her fruity shampoo and conditioner.

"Much Better." He sighed contently, his free left hand gripping the quilt and tugging it out from under their intertwined feet, pulling it up and over them both, Gwen humming happily, nuzzling his neck, her lips kissing his jaw.

"Love...you." she yawned, eyes already closed again, a smile playing on her velvet lips. She had him back, after all his talk of never breaking her Father's dying promise, he'd finally cracked and caved, coming back home to her, her bug boy. Through all her tears for her Father, and for her lost boyfriend, the only light in her life, he'd been there watching over her from afar. But she didn't want him far, she wanted him near, like he is now, her pillow, her comfort, her hero. Her everything.

"Yeah...Love you too." He kissed her forehead softly, leaning his head back against the soft pillows and beginning to drift off to sleep, his left hand coming up to his chest beneath the sheets, gently intertwining his fingers with hers, rubbing her knuckles Lucidly. Yeah, he admired this girl with all his heart, and savored every moment he had with her, because sometimes, broken promises are the best kind...for both of them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes: So yeah, a story of fluff, which all of you are in charge of! Let me know in the comments what you think of it, and also, what you want to see for B! Bowling? Baseball? Birthday? Let me know! Love ya, and stay cool! - Dave<strong>


	2. B is for Birthday

**Author's Notes: So, after a long wait, here is B for Birthday! Wow, this was a long one, but I really like it, so let's see if you do! Remember to review and let me know what you want me to write for C. Shall it be "Charming?" "Chocolate?" Anything. Anyways, enjoy guys! - Dave**

* * *

><p><span><strong>B is for Birthday<strong>

**...**

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..." Peter growled to himself, thudding his forehead repeatedly on his locker's aluminum chest. A clanging echoed across the empty hall, along with the distant trot of black leather thigh high boots. He shut his eyes tight and groaned, rolling his head over against the locker so his back was against the metal wall. He opened his tired eyes, one a deep shade of red, blood shot and Sclera torn from last night's scuffle to stop a mugging. A thick ring of puffy purple skin profusely clung to his eyelid. His eyes landed on her distant boots and rose up her curvaceous back to follow the trickling streams of blonde hair that ran a golden river down her back.

"Nice going Parker, real nice." He grumbled to himself, eyes falling to study his scuffed shoes. He sniffed and licked his dry lips, before pushing his back up off his locker and hoisting his rucksack over his shoulder. "Hey Gwen, oh it's your Birthday? Oh, well, Happy Birthday!" He sarcastically mumbled to himself as he shoved the front door to the empty school open, a cold whip of icy air slapping his burning nostrils. "See? How hard was that? Why'd you have to just go blank and ignore her?" He growled, thudding the heel of his palm to his forehead.

"Great, now she really does think I hate her, oh god..." He groaned, running his fingers down his face, taking his skateboard from his rucksack and throwing the board down rather unceremoniously. The wheels bounced and one of them popped off, skipping down the road. Peter's eyes widened and he quickly staggered after the rolling wheel, diving for it, only to see it slip through his fingers as it disappeared down the drain cover, hearing it clang and rattle, followed by a splosh of dirty water. Peter groaned and dropped his forehead to his bent knee, growling loudly.

"Great." He scoffed. "Oh, yeah, that's-that's just great." He fell back and sat heavily on the curb, both wrists slumping to his knees. "Nah, well, that's the perfect metaphor, right?" he mumbled to himself. "Everything I want always slips through my fingers." He slapped his palm with his other hand, a loud clap echoing across the empty street.

The sun was beginning to ebb in the colorful canvas above, the horizon a gorgeous concoction of purple splashes and orange dabs, all dribbling into the red band at the very edge of the sky. Peter licked his lips and sighed, getting up and picking his broken board off the floor, shoving it back into his backpack. He sniffed and looked up as he heard a few cheery laughs and greetings. Peter peered up and eyed the school gates, as Gwen exited, smiling widely to her friends as they hugged her, all chanting "Happy Birthday!"

He smiled weakly to himself because...hey, Gwen was smiling. He missed that, even if he could only see it from afar. He watched solemnly as Gwen nodded enthusiastically to her female band of merry friends, shaking her giggling head, mouthing 'No, no!' over and over again as they placed a small golden plastic crown on top of her golden locks.

Peter smiled sadly and sighed, dropping his eyes to the tarmac. "Stupid Promise." He mumbled, blinking hard a few times. He swore that - even though that was the plan, to help her move on from him - if he ever saw her smile and kiss someone else bar him, he'd shatter like a flexing mirror, every broken reflection of himself in each shard crying a thousand times.

Peter lifted his broken gaze and immediately regretted it, for a split moment, across those yards apart, school gates and tarmac street, her bold green eyes landed on his. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, before turning away, shaking his head to the pavement, breathing out shakily, trying to hide his inner torment from her.

He pulled the hood hung over his shoulders across his head and shoved his hands deep in their pockets. He heard their continued cheery "Happy-happy-birthday!" songs all the way down the road, and his glass eyes were cracking, the stinging water piling up behind his puffy lids. He finally got off that street, round the corner and wiped his eyes profusely, regretting it when his rough sleeve grated against his sore black eye.

Peter carried on a little further up the road, till he heard a clank and felt his backpack lighten. With a groan he rolled his head back on his neck to eye the heavens above, gulping hard. He turned and picked up his broken skateboard, only for his eyes to land on a pair of black boots.

He gulped and his eyes raked up the boots, across the band of smooth pale skin that started just below the hem of a frilly purple skirt. He lifted his board to match his eyes and curving spine, and finally he was stood, face to face with the girl currently plaguing - no, destroying his mind. He fiddled with the board in his hands.

He gulped hard, his Adam's apple bobbing with an audible click. "H-Hey." He stammered, lifting the board over his shoulder and slipping it back through the straps on the back of his backpack. His pinching fingers let go and again he heard a smack on the floor. He turned sharply and saw the board - once again - on the floor. "What the..." He tugged on his backpack and looked over his shoulder to see the three broken straps. He scoffed and slapped his hands to his thighs, eyeing the sky.

"Great. That-That is great." he mumbled sarcastically, shaking his head. Gwen was eyeing him with these big, intent green eyes. She hugged her books to her chest and licked her dry velvety lips. "Umm...yeah, H-Happy Birthday." He said weakly, creakily, sniffing as he eyed the tarmac around her immovable boots. She ducked her head to see his and sighed, shaking her head, obviously repulsed at his Black eye.

"Peter?" she said softly, and he shook his head, lips creasing on the verge of tears, as he turned away. She reached a hand away from her books and caught his shoulder, toting him back round.

"I can't..." He sniffed, shaking his head wearily, groaning with a hiss as he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, growling at the pain in his left one, currently swollen with purple flesh. "I can't, please, _please_ let me go home." He begged through gritted teeth and tight lips, face red with all the piling emotions. A fist trembled atop his thigh.

"It's my Birthday." she sniffed, and he saw her lips creasing, the soft skin around her button nose crinkling. "It's my Birthday, and once again, you weren't there, you-you didn't even acknowledge me on my own Birthday!" her raspy voice broke, her adorable lisp pushing through her trembling lips. Her bright green eyes turned dull as a shade of bloodshot red dwarfed them, tears welling like his. Here they were, crying in the street.

"Gwen-"

"No, tell me why, why would you..." she cupped her mouth and stemmed her tears. "...Whew, why w-would you, of all pe-people ignore me like that? O-On my Birthday, of all days?" she tilted her head, sniffing, running her fingertips adorably under her puffy nose.

He wet his top lip with his bottom one and shrugged, trying to avoid her eyes, a sure fire way to break any man with a heart. "Because, I promised him-"

"Promised him what? To make me miserable for the rest of my life? Wow, yeah, gee thanks, Dad." She scoffed incredulously, choked voice layered with upset sarcasm. "Then...Then you come into school one day..." She broke down further, choked and strangled sobs falling from her lips, eyes shut tight, and Peter mouthed a trembled "stop", hating to see her cry, his own eyes welling. "You come into school one day, a-and you sit behind me, and you whisper so I only I can hear you-"

"...Those are the best kind." He finished for her. She widened her bleary eyes and nodded at him.

"So?" She asked, lips pressing together to stem the tremble, wiping her eyes with a palm. Peter sighed and kicked a stray pebble, bouncing along the curb.

"Because I wanted you to know, I still care..." He whispered, dropping his eyes. Gwen sniffed and shook her head.

"Wow, yeah - no, that's great, that's perfect! I can't have you, but hey, at least you still care." she scoffed, shaking her head with a growl.

"Gwen I-"

"No! My Father died, and you weren't there, I gave my speech, and you weren't there. A-and now, the tiniest thing l-like my Birthday, and you aren't here!" She spilled, tears dribbling down her cheeks as she took in sharp gasps of air. Her sobs hiccuped and Peter went to open his mouth, but she cut him off. "Don't-Don't bother. I shouldn't be crying on my Birthday, not today." She shook her head and covered her balling eyes as she stormed by him, running as fast as her clapping boots would let her.

"Gw-" Peter breathed but she was out of reach. All his fury boiled up and he shook his head, shutting his eyes tight as he slung his skateboard over his shoulder again, hearing it clatter on the tarmac again. He growled and fists swung at the air before he picked up the board, swung round and smashed it in half against the nearby street lamp. The metal pole wobbled and shards of wooden splinters rained out over the road. The last remaining wheels clattered along the curb and rolled into the drain, all splashing down to the bottom. He dropped the remaining half of his board with a clatter and rubbed the bridge of his nose, groaning loudly.

...

"...Happy Birthday to you! Blow them out, Gwennie!" Helen smiled as Gwen sat at the dinner table with her cheek propped on her palm, eyes distant and tired, lips creased into a frown. Her hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail and her fringe curved across her eyes, stammeringly beautiful. She huffed and looked up at her expectant siblings, Howard, Simon and Phillip, and her worried Mother's eyes. Gwen slapped on a fake smile and blew out the glowing candles on her Birthday Cake.

"Yay!" the room cheered, Helen clapping her hands. Gwen smiled and chuckled weakly, sniffing, inducing a stench of smoke from the candles to whisk up her nasals.

"You okay, honey?" Helen asked, a curious raise to her eyebrow as she tugged on the sleeves of her cardigan. Gwen tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and nodded, smiling, as she too tugged her fingertips into retreating up her long Beige cardigan sleeves. Her sleeved hands fell into her lap.

"Uh huh, yeah I-I'm okay." she nodded, licking her dry lips. Helen's motherly intellect knew that was lie.

"You sur-

"Okay, who wants cake!" Gwen exclaimed as she could feel her eyes brimming, because the two people she deeply wanted here, weren't; Her Father's empty seat, and Peter absent from her empty heart. Helen eyed her worriedly as Gwen shot up out of her chair and picked up the cake tray's sides with her sleeved fingertips, smiling at her happy siblings. Gwen retreated into the Kitchen area and placed the cake on the Breakfast island. She huffed loudly to herself and pressed her fabric covered palms into the marble top Island. She blinked hard and shook her head.

"No, not now, not today. Gwen, get a hold of yourself. He's a jerk, he's a jerk..." She nodded to herself. Slowly her head bobbing turned to a shake. "Oh, no he's not. He's not a jerk...but, why can't he be? God, it'd make it _so_ much easier to just...move on." she mumbled, looking around the empty area, her Mother still with the boys at the table. "And, you are talking to yourself. Great." She clicked her tongue, shaking her head, ponytail sweeping across her nape. She looked up just as her distracted family turned their gaze to Gwen.

She gave an over the top raise of her cheeks and beaming smile as she fished for the knife out of the draw. Helen was at her side, pressing her fingertips against the kitchen counter. Gwen lifted a strand of hair out of her eyes and could see her mother gearing up to say something out of her peripheral.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gwen, Sweetheart?" Helen smiled sadly. "I know it's your first birthday since your Dad-"

"I'm fine." Gwen shrugged, turning to the cake. "Yeah, I'm good." she cut a few slices, and laid them on the plates.

"You sure?" Helen raised a skeptical eyebrow, tucking a long silver blonde strand out of her eyes, tucking back to her ear. Gwen nodded.

"Uh huh. I'm doing okay."

"A minute ago you were fine, then good..." she stood besides her daughter as she watched her absent mindlessly cut the cake. "Gwen, you've cut seven pieces."

Gwen slammed the knife down and her eyes landed on her mother with intent. "Mom, stop! Okay? No, I am not okay, cos Dad's gone and so's Peter, but I am trying to cope, and I will _not_ deal with this on my birthday!" she said with wide eyes. "Now..." she held out a slice of cake on a plate. "Cake?" she beamed fakely. Helen sighed and slapped on a smile too, nodding.

Gwen handed her confused brother's a slice each and sighed as she took her own, ignoring how she'd cut two extra without even thinking about it. Gwen leaned her back against the island and took her piece of cake, biting off a small chunk of icing and soft sponge.

"Cake can fix anything." Helen giggled to the confused kids as she winked at her daughter.

"Ah, tis but the best medicine!" Gwen nodded back, holding up her slice of cake and toasting with it. That seemed to satisfy her brothers, and they all shrugged, biting into theirs.

"To Gwen, right guys? Your big, brave sister." Helen smiled as all three of her brothers nodded, licking their lips of frosting and toasting her with their glasses of orange juice.

"Thanks guys." Gwen smiled.

After a while of gentle conversation with her family, they made their way into the living area, flicking on the Television. Her father's chair remained empty, since nobody either dared to sit in it, or respected it to much, an epitaph to the man in their living room. Gwen snuggled up with her brothers and Mother, who run her fingers through her daughter's soft hair, Gwen having picked out an old family favorite to watch, the cartoon classic _'A Fox and the Hound'_

Gwen held onto her curled up legs and her snugly socks that kept her toes oh so warm. Being all wrapped up with her family made a genuine smile play on her lips for the first time in months.

Then there was a knock at the front door. Helen went to get up, but with three kids all basically in her lap, Gwen decided it best to get up. She pecked her Mom's head.

"Thanks Mom." she smiled. Helen smiled back and shuffled back to get comfortable with the remainder of her family. Gwen huffed and pulled her sleeves down over her finger tips, fighting the cold best she could. She flicked her fringe out of her eyes and unlocked the front door, her eyes blisteringly wide when she saw who had knocked.

"Hi." Peter breathed, lips tugging up into a nervous twitch of a smile. He was still clad in his usual ensemble of hoodie, black jeans and heavy coat, his hair swept back upwards. It had only been a few hours since she'd last seen him, but his eye was healing already.

"Peter. H-Hey, what are-

She was silenced when he blew air through pursed lips, as if mentally saying '_Screw it, I'm going for it_' and cupped her jaw with both hands, pulling her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened to near perfect circles as she moaned into his lips. Her hands waved uselessly at her sides but eventually, she felt the calling of home beckon to her as she was finally kissing the man she loved again. Her sleeved hands ran up his shoulders and behind his neck as they both breathed heavily through their noses. His lips meshed and lapped over hers, gently and slowly, the kiss soft and languid. She melted into him as he brushed his lips across her pillowy lips with a slow wondrous eruption of tingling euphoria, a churning sea of butterflies in her belly.

Finally he peeled away and stood back, panting as he studied her expression. She caught her breath and her eyes were still bolstered wide over his. "What the hell was that?" she asked, fingertips tracing where he'd been on her lips.

"Happy Birthday." He walked away. What the hell? Gwen thought, as she tried to understand the craziness of this truly out of character moment for Peter Parker. She rushed out into the hall, gently shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, whoa, okay, you can't just come to my door, kiss me like that and just leave?!" she said, her voice squeaking. "What _was_ that back there?!"

He stopped and huffed, shrugging, hands landing on his hips. "I love you." he said, matter of factly, nodding to himself. Gwen's eyes widened as he ran a thumb under his bottom lip. "I love you, Gwen, and I know it's so selfish and you should hate me for what I did, and I can't blame you for that, I-I _was - I am -_ selfish and I put you through hell-

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." she pinched her brow. She'd never had to tell Peter to slow down before. Was this really him? Wait, did he say... "Wait, you love me?" Gwen asked, her raspy voice choking on spit, her huge round eyes intent on his. Peter sighed and licked his lips, nodding.

"Yeah, of course I do, Gwen." He said softly. "I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. But then...your Dad died, and I had to keep you safe, h-honor his wish, leave you out of this mess" he sighed, rubbing his brow. "But, I can't do it anymore, I can't, it hurts too much, much more than...this," He gestured to his bruised eye. "...and today..." he sighed, eyeing her softly. "Today really...I dunno, it showed me how cruel I'd been to you, just...abandoning you like that."

"it _was_ cruel, and selfish." she nodded, a look of disgust on her face. Peter nodded and eyed the floor. "...and, for you to just come here, and kiss me, and then go to leave like that?" she shook her head. Peter nodded and eyed the floor, like a berated child. Gwen slowly and cautiously reached out and lifted his chin.

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do, and a _lot_ of making up to do." she pointed at him, and she watched his broken eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "But...I know you had good intentions. For you to throw away your own happiness like that cos my Dad told you too..."

"But I didn't ask you what _you_ wanted. I threw away your happiness too." he mumbled. Gwen smiled at him softly.

"I want you on my fire escape in five minutes." she ordered, eyes flared with a slight smirk. He nodded and licked his dry lips. He walked over to the small window at the end of the hallway by the staircase. "Wait!" she called, shaking her head of a confused thought, stopping Peter as he had one foot out the window.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just...You used the front door." she chuckled, eyebrows furrowed as she thumbed over her shoulder at the Stacy apartment door. "You never use the front door, the-the door man..." she trailed off as Peter smiled lamely and shrugged.

"I umm...I thought it'd mean more to you if I braved the doorman."

"What did you think?" she asked, leaning forward on tip toes, biting her bottom lip as she tugged on the hem of her Cardigan. He smiled and shrugged, grinning that same lop sided grin she loved.

"He's...He's alright." he nodded, licking his lips. "Still prefer the fire escape though."

"Uh huh, keep dreaming, Bug boy." she smirked as she turned, swaying her hips on her way back to her apartment, voice dripping with husky tones. Peter smiled and nodded to himself, chuckling weakly under his breath as he shimmied out the window.

Gwen made her way back into her apartment and had to bite her lip to keep the stupid grin off her face.

"Who was that, honey?" Helen asked as Gwen came back to the sofa and sat down, shuffling next to her Mom. Gwen smiled warmly to herself.

"Oh, someone just wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday." Gwen beamed.

...

Gwen slipped into her bedroom with grace and shut the door with her heel behind her, two plates holding slices of Birthday cake balanced on one hand, and two mugs of Cocoa in the other. There she saw him, sat on the fire escape, smiling with chattering teeth through the glass. She bit her lip and set the plates down on her desk, resting the mugs on her table and freeing her aching fingers from the mug handles. She briskly walked to the windowsill and pushed the pane of glass upwards, a gust of cold night air hitting her cheeks.

"Hey, l-l-like, w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-ook s-so long?" he stammered with chattering teeth, hugging himself. Gwen played an innocent face.

"Well, I already had plans to watch a movie with my family, you have to wait." she shrugged with wide eyes as he shivered inside, nodding.

"What was it, Lord of the rings?" he asked, rubbing his coat shoulders. "Brrr, I w-was out there for hours."

"Oh shut up, you big baby." she huffed, shaking her head. "And no, it was _Fox and Hound_ actually." she said, throwing a blanket over his shoulders, a little bit of guilt in her voice.

"Ah, good film. Grew up with that one." he murmured, going to sit on the lip of her bed. He stopped and stared at her.

"Yes, you can sit on my bed." she swayed, shaking her head at him. "I was also testing you."

"Huh?" he asked, sniffing and rubbing his cold face. Gwen eyed her feet, shrugging.

"Wanted to see if you were serious. If you were still here when I got here, then..." she mumbled, rubbing the hem of her cardigan.

"Yeah, I am serious." he nodded. "I'm serious about this Gwen, I can't stand being away from you anymore." he breathed. "I can't."

"Good." she nodded once. "I'm glad. umm, here." she offered him a cup of cocoa and plate of cake. "I umm, had to wait til everyone else went to bed, which umm...took longer than just the film." she scratched an itch behind her ear. He smiled and nodded a thanks.

"Thank you." he beamed. She nodded and sat beside him, cradling her mug of cocoa in her sleeved hands. They eyed the carpet in silence for a moment.

"So-

"So-

They both exclaimed at once, eyes wide on the other. Peter laughed through a grin and Gwen giggled in response.

"Y-You go-

"You go-

They both did it again, and they both exclaimed a huffed laugh, shaking their heads. Gwen covered Peter's mouth with her sleeved palm. "You go." she nodded. He smiled as she lowered her palm back to her mug.

"Erm, okay, well...I just wanted to start, by saying I am so so sorry for all the pain I've caused you these past few months. I shoulda been there and I wasn't...sorry." he sighed, sipping his cocoa, plate balanced on his lap. Gwen smiled weakly and nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for umm...apologizing." she sipped her cocoa.

"You go." Peter tilted the mug to her. She swallowed her gulp of hot chocolate and nodded, licking her lips clean.

"Okay, well, firstly, as of recent...I am sorry I left you out in minus five." she winced. He shrugged and sipped his cocoa.

"That's okay, I deserved it." he smiled.

"No you didn't. You were doing what my Dad told you to do. God, how could he do that? Control my life, my decision like that?" she huffed angrily.

"Hey, come on, Gwen, he was just looking out for you."

"But he had no right to say that to you!" she argued, voice hushed to not wake the others in the apartment. "It's your choice and mine who we see, if we're together."

"I know, I know, but...it was his dying wish, Gwen. What do I do? Nod so he dies happy? Nah, I couldn't." he sniffed, shaking his head.

"Rock and a hard place has never been more fitting huh?" she giggled and he nodded, eyebrows raised as he sipped back some more cocoa. Peter could see Gwen sigh and see her green eyes dull as she was beginning to think of her Father. She was finally coming out of the storm clouds of her depression, don't let her fall back into it.

"Mmm, man, now I see why you drink so much of this stuff, it's good." he nodded. Gwen huffed, offended, and shoved his shoulder with hers.

"No I don't, its a umm, a treat." she countered. Peter mumbled into his mug and shook his head, pulling the cup down from his lips.

"No, no, I remember seeing it every-time I'd stop by to check on you..." he trailed off, eyes wide on Gwen's. "I-I mean-

"You've been checking up on me?" she asked. He sighed and nodded, gulping. "What...what do you...what?" she stammered, confused. "Explain..like, now." she bolstered her eyes wide. Peter gulped and nodded, licking his lips as he gaped like a fish for the words.

"I-I've missed you so much, and this...I dunno, it was my way of being able to see you, be close to you, make sure you were okay...god, that sounds stalkerish." he ran a hand through his hair.

"So...you've been looking over me? Looking after me?" she asked, her heart lighting up slightly. Peter nodded and eyed her, waiting for her to kick him out of her room. She scoffed a giggle and thumbed to her window. "Did you know, I umm...I always left my window unlocked? So you could...if you wanted to, or needed to..."

"Really?" he asked, eyes soft. She nodded, stroking her thumbs up her cocoa cup's sides. "So, even after how I hurt you, you still wanted to help me?"

"Of course I did, what sort of question is that? she asked, a tinge of disgust in her voice.

"I just-"

"Peter, I have never, ever stopped loving you." she smiled. He smiled back, blinking at her.

"You love me?" he asked. Gwen's eyes widened as she realized the words had slipped out so easily.

"Umm...Yeah. Yeah, I do." she smiled.

"I love you too." He beamed, gently, gingerly, reaching to caress her cheek. "I do, and I know I've been a jerk, please forgive me." he whispered as he nuzzled his nose to hers softly. Gwen couldn't help her small smile spreading wider.

"We've still got a lot to talk about..." she whispered against his cheek.

"Yeah, we do..." he whispered back, lips panting against hers. Slowly he brushed his over hers and she whimpered in joy, brushing hers back against his. "Can it wait a minute though?" he asked. Gwen snorted. "Just one minute." he begged silently, scraping his bottom lip across hers.

"Yeah, I guess it can wait another minute." she smiled against his lips. He took a sharp intake of breath and reeled back, eyes wide, leaving Gwen kissing the air for a second.

"Wait right here." he whispered, shucking the blanket over his shoulders. He managed to crawl out the window and open his backpack, pulling out a colorful box and a card. He leaped back in soundlessly and smiled at her, offering the Spiderman wrapping paper wrapped present.

"Happy Birthday." he smiled. Gwen giggled and tucked a lock behind her ear, taking the card and present.

"You shouldn't have."

"I did ages ago. Just, everything happened and I thought you wouldn't want it." he shrugged.

"Uh, ever heard of someone turning down Birthday presents?" Gwen asked rhetorically, smiling as he grinned. She pecked his cheek. "Thank you." she opened the envelope of her card and smiled a giggle at the birthday card.

"Dear Gwen, Happy Birthday, have a great day, lots of love, Peter, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." she smiled as she read it aloud. Her eyes landed on his. "Thank you Peter, really, to have you here on my Birthday is..." she smiled till it interrupted her words. "Best present ever." she huffed and beamed. He smiled back and gingerly rubbed her knee.

"Open it." he nodded to the box. She chuckled and nodded. Gwen unwrapped the red and blue paper and pulled out the small black box. She popped it open and gasped as her eyes landed on a gorgeous pair of silver earrings, small diamonds on each.

"Peter." she breathed. "I...This is too much." she shook her head.

"It's okay, I earned some extra money from a few photograph sales. Worked out well." he smiled.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I umm, I got a job offer from the Daily Bugle." he shrugged.

"Wow, congrats Mr Bigshot." she bumped her shoulder to his and he grinned, chuckling. "These are gorgeous, thank you so much Peter."

"Ah, don't mention it." he smiled. Gwen set the box down and sighed heavily, but happily.

"Wow...I've wanted to hate you for so long, but couldn't, wanted to call you a jerk and ignore you, but I just...I couldn't." she huffed. Peter eyed her softly. "And, I'm so glad I didn't say or think those things, because...because..."

"What?" he asked softly, shuffling closer. Gwen raised her bright eyes.

"Because I know you didn't mean or want to hurt me. You were torn between a stupid promise to my Dad, and loving me. I can only imagine how that must've felt."

"Okay, Okay." he whispered, shuffling to hold her hands lightly, stroking his thumbs across her knuckles. She giggled quietly. "You know like, when you graze your knee?"

"uh huh." She nodded, narrowing her eyes and nodding at him, pursing her lips.

"Well, it didn't feel like that at all, no, it felt more like being...being run over by a - a train! A train on fire..." he nodded and Gwen snorted, shoving him playfully. "It hurt bad, is what I'm getting at." he grinned as she kept shoving him, snorting a laugh.

"A train on fire?" Gwen raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "Yeah, umm, that sounds bad." she chuckled. Peter nodded.

"Worst few months of my life, and I can only imagine how you felt." He sighed, nuzzling his nose to hers, raking his hands through her soft hair. "I'm so, so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." he opened his eyes, inches from hers.

Gwen felt happy tears brimming and sniffed, wrapping her arms round his neck, kissing him with fervor, moaning into his lips, Peter sunk into the embrace, hugging her body to his, feeling his own eyes brimming through closed eyelids. Their lips danced and suckled on one anothers, mumbling against each other. They breathed loudly through their noses and finally Gwen peeled away, stroking his cheeks as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm just glad you're here." she breathed, eyes intently loving on his. "Don't you ever, ever go again."

"I'm not going anywhere, and that I will happily promise." he beamed. "Happy Birthday, Gwen." He smiled, kissing her again, stroking his hands up her curved back.

Gwen was definitely listing this on her most emotional birthday's of her life, but in the end, it was all worth it. Because promises unkept, can sometimes be the best kind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this long One-shot. What shall I do for C? Let me know! Love you all and rest easy ;) - Dave<strong>


End file.
